The present invention relates to food preparation. More particularly, the invention relates to a vessel for cooking food.
Various prior-art patent describe vessels used for food preparation. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,925 to Leon discloses a variable-tilt rotating pot cooker and mixer. None of these prior-art patents, however, discloses any mechanisms for (a) preparing food under pressure or vacuum, or (b) dispensing a specific and predetermined amount of the prepared food. The present invention provides mechanisms for both of these operations.